Chapter One Hundred Seventeen of Doom
The one hundred seventeenth chapter of Eternal Destiny Question Segment #8 BeholdtheVision: Writing Challenge: '''Give your character a favorite character. ''DarkCyberWolf:' Okay, here's the favorite characters of each member of Team Triangle. '''Rune:' Spongebob Squarepants. Roy: '''Sherlock Holmes. '''Caitlyn: Deryn Sharp. Dana: '''Mad Hatter. '''Fred: '''James Bond. Yliaster:' Boba Fett. CHAPTER ONE HUNDRED SEVENTEEN OF DOOM Caitlyn had grabbed one thing from the S. S. Noatak ''before they descended further into the river. The arrow they had gotten from Apollo. ''Point us to the settlement with C and Q, she thought pointedly at the arrow. The arrow turned through the water, pointing in just about the direction they were going. With a nod toward Shadowfax, the two of them started swimming in the direction of the arrow. In the back of her mind, Caitlyn wondered how exactly the Sasha that she'd heard about had protected the river for all air-breathers. Not only could she breathe here without any problem, doing so seemed to have no effect on the river itself; no immediate ones from Team Triangle, or any long-term ones from Sasha living here for years. Plus, no matter how deep she'd gone, Caitlyn did not feel any pressure from the countless gallons of saltwater that were now on top of her. By all counts it didn't make sense. Caitlyn chalked it up to magic and kept swimming, trying to no avail to keep up with Shadowfax. After maybe a minute, Shadowfax stopped and knelt somewhat. Being underwater, the kneel was unnecessary, but provided the message well: No offense, daughter of Athena, but you are seriously freaking slow. Just hop on and I'll get us there. Caitlyn gratefully got on Shadowfax's back. The latter galloped surprisingly quickly through the water, straight in the direction of the arrow. They arrived to see three familiar faces: Roy, Dana, and Dolphin had already returned to the settlement. "Yea! You're back, Caitlyn!" Dolphin cheered. "Yeah," Caitlyn said as she got off of Shadowfax. "Where are the others?" "They should be on their way," Dana said. "And then we can face C and Q together." "With all due respect, perhaps we can take some time right now?" Roy suggested. "This may be our only chance to form a plan, since once Rune shows up..." "Fair enough," Caitlyn said. "Right now we've got three Triangles, a hippocampus, and a dolphin. Eventually, three more Triangles, two more hippocampi, and a mermaid are going to show up to help. We're up against two humans, but we can't even touch one because of her weapon." "So the best way to win this would be to disable Q's weapon," Dana said with a grin. "Think we can pull that off?" "Course we can!" Dolphin exclaimed. "With all due respect, there may be a number of ways to get around it," Roy added. "There are eleven of us total, and the weapon hits only one target at a time. That gives us enough room to try out eleven plans. Let's figure them out." Links Eternal Destiny Previous Chapter: Chapter One Hundred Sixteen of Doom Next Chapter: Chapter One Hundred Eighteen of Doom Trivia *This chapter was written by DarkCyberWolf on 2 February 2014. *Characters met this chapter: None *This is where the question came from. Category:DarkCyberWolf Category:Eternal Destiny Category:Chapter Page